


Strawberry Daiquiri

by steponmeasra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut, mention of drugs/alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra
Summary: Asra's usually not much of a drinker, but he knows you enjoy a night out on the town — and he definitely enjoys your excitement.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Strawberry Daiquiri

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: "what about an hc of asra and mc both getting high while fucking 👀👀👀 (asra vaping and mc smoking weed idk 😳)"  
> Well, I'll meet you halfway here, cause I am genuinely unfamiliar with the feelios associated with ~the devils lettuce~ as I've only smoked pot like a handful of times and every single time I had an awful experience. However, you could say I'm a fan of a nice drink or two.... So let's say, some tipsy/drunk sex fun 😈  
> Also this VERY QUICKLY became MEGA THORSTY HOURS CONTENT THAT IS VERY NSFW which is why it's been sitting in my drafts for like two weeks, so please all yall consume at ya own risk aight
> 
> ⁽ᵈᶦᶜᵏ⁻ᶜˡᵃᶦᵐᵉʳ: ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ˢᶜᵉⁿᵃʳᶦᵒ ᶦˢ ᵉⁿᵗʰᵘˢᶦᵃˢᵗᶦᶜᵃˡˡʸ ᶜᵒⁿˢᵉⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵇʸ ᵇᵒᵗʰ ᵖᵃʳᵗᶦᵉˢ⁾

The two of you sample tasty cocktails, giggling and flirting over your shared glass. You notice a few other patrons eyeing your magician appreciatively, and instead of feeling jealous, you start to feel a bit flushed. A bit bolder.

You think of what they might like to do to the gorgeous man sitting next to you, and relish the fact that you actually _can_ do those things. That and more.

Your hands start to roam, your lips lingering on his a bit longer. He sees your half lidded gaze and coy smile and all the light, floaty feelings sink to a simmering heat low in his stomach.

At first you drag your lips over the shell of his ear, feeling him shiver, and slide your hand higher on his thigh. The drink makes you bolder and you very slowly glide your palm over his cock as it hardens at your touch.

Asra's grip on your waist tightens, "Naughty girl. You'd have me here, in front of all these people?" The smug teasing lilt to his voice makes you bite your lip and look at him questioningly.

_If you'd let me?_

No, he chuckles, and calmy sips his drink. He leans back in the booth and eyes you hungrily, a lazy smirk on his full lips, but doesn't move your hand.

You quickly finish your drink, teasing his hard cock through his pants achingly slow and gentle. It twitches in your hand, and you pull him towards the exit.

Much too private to indulge your secret desire for him to fuck you in the alley behind the bar, the two of you make your way back to the shop, tripping here and there, giggling in between sloppy open mouthed kisses.

The liquor in your blood makes you bolder, you don't think before telling him exactly what you want.

Oh, if you thought Asra was the king of dirty talk before, drunk Asra is _filthy_.

"On your knees for me. That's a good girl, take Daddy's cock in your mouth. I'm not gonna stop when you gag, baby. I wanna see you choke on it."

He wants to look you in the eye while you suck him off, and if you close your eyes or start to tear up when you gag, he'll roughly tug your head back until you meet his gaze again.

Only pulls back after you've taken him balls deep enough times that spit is dripping down your chin and sweet little mascara-tinted tears are starting to roll down your cheeks.

Throws you face down on the bed, harshly smacking your ass a few times for good measure. He laughs at the way you squeak in surprise but push your hips back against him.

"You're already dripping for me baby, just from gagging on my cock. Such a good girl."

His hands grip your ass roughly as he sucks on your pussy from behind, moaning against you while your legs start to shake.

You shove your face into the pillows to muffle your moans and cries, and he pulls back with another smack on your ass. "None of that, I want to hear you scream." With the feeling of his lips and tongue against you, inside of you, it doesn't take much.

You don't have the presence of mind to hold back. "Baby, please—" You gasp as he moans while he sucks hard on your clit. "Please fuck me, please, I need you—"

One more harsh smack to your ass as he rises to position his cock at your entrance. "You're gonna be a good girl for me, baby?" You're shivering. When you don't answer right away, Asra's hand tangles into your hair to roughly tilt your head back. "Ask nicely," he cooes as his teeth scrape the back of your neck.

And oh, you know what he wants. Normally your mouth would struggle to form the words he wanted to hear, the words he knew you so badly wanted to say, fantasized about when you touched yourself, made you feel dirty and alive and utterly owned. But now? You didn't hesitate.

"I want your cock, Daddy." You feel Asra grin against your neck as his cock twitches against your wetness. "I'll be a good girl, I promise, _please_ , Daddy—"

Asra chuckles as you cry out, his cock suddenly balls deep inside your pussy. He rolls his hips against you and hums a contented sigh at the way you shake and buck against him, delirious in pleasure. He nips your earlobe as he sighs, "That's my good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️


End file.
